Moments
by butterscotch19
Summary: "If you had a week to live, what would you do?" "Why'd you ask babe?" "Just…humour me?" "I'd spent every single second of my waking days left with you."


**PROLOGUE**

"San?"

"Hmm?"

"If you had a week to live, what would you do?"

_She isn't. Please. Just not this. Not so soon._

"Why'd you ask babe?"

_Please let it be just some random thought. Please._

"Just…humour me?"

"I'd spent every single second of my waking days left with you."

She gave me a sad smile and just pecked my lips in return. That was the only confirmation that I needed to know that the love of my life was leaving me in a week's time.

|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|

It's been six months since I took Brittany to the hospital.

Six months since she danced.

Six months since she ever became pain-free.

Six months since she'd full-on laughed.

It was a normal day for us – she left that morning to go to her dance studio across the street and for some reason, I just stayed at home for a while longer and went through some paper work. Just I was packing up my things to go the office; my phone rang and saw that Angie, one of Britt's co-workers, was calling –

"_Hello?"_

"_Santana! Get down here at the studio NOW!"_

"_What? Why? What's wrong?"_

"_It's Britt."_

_I ran, like literally ran down our apartment and across the street towards Britt's dance studio. When I got there, students and parents alike were exiting the building and were being ushered by Rose, another one of Britt's co-workers. She just gestured towards the dance area where I saw two figures huddled on the floor._

_Just as I was a few feet away, I immediately recognized Britt with her head in her hands and her knees tucked in her chest as she lay in a fetal position on the cold hardwood floor._

"_Baby?" I knelt beside her and Angie turned to face me._

"_I already called 911. They should be here anytime now."_

"_What happened?" I cried as I held Britt's figure as close to me as humanly possible._

"_She was fine when she got here. She even joked and talked with some of the parents who were dropping off their kids. But when we were warming up for the first set, she just stopped what she was doing and just held her head in her hands, she kept whimpering and doing this little pained sounds and I when I couldn't get her to respond, I called Rose to take the kids out and call their parents. After that, I called 911 and then you."_

_I was too shocked to reply. I didn't know of any illness that Brittany might have. We never skipped our bi-annual routine check-up to the doctor and I didn't even sense that anything was wrong with her. _

_The paramedics soon arrived and took Brittany who was still whimpering and crying in pain. I rode in the ambulance with her and just prayed to whoever's out there that this isn't something serious. I held her hand as tightly as I could as I fought to keep my tears at bay._

_Reaching the hospital, Brittany was then rushed to the ER and I had to wait outside the room. After about 20 minutes, a doctor came out and told me that there is nothing wrong externally. He wants to do an MRI and CT scan so that he could properly diagnose whatever's wrong with Britt._

_It's been an hour and we've been given a temporary room for the time being. Britt has been on a drip of morphine and fluids just so that the pain could at least, faintly, go away. She's still whimpering every now and then but at least she's not curled up into herself anymore._

_I wish I could take away all the pain. If it were up to me, I'd gladly take the pain just so she could have a comfortable life. But life isn't mostly about what you want, but what you need. If Britt's pain is what life thought I needed then life better just fuck itself._

_I think I might have dozed off when I felt someone shaking me._

"_Santana Lopez?"_

"_Uhuh.."_

"_I'm Dr. Richards and I'm Brittany Pierce's attending physician."_

_I shook his hand and nodded. "What's wrong with her?"_

"_According to the scans that I got earlier today, it seems that she has some sort irregularities in her brain. We don't know for sure what it is yet so we need to do just another round of tests. Is that okay?"_

"_What kind of tests? Would the tests hurt her?"_

"_Well, another round of MRI's and a biopsy needs to be done just to make sure. She would be in general anaesthesia so she wouldn't feel a thing."_

_After the tests, we were transferred to another room which was on the same floor as the ICU. Britt was wheeled in with a bandage wrapped around her head. When I sat down next to her and took her hands in mine, she slowly opened her eyes and gave me a small smile. At that small gesture, I broke down and just held her hand as tightly as I could – _

"_I…can't lose you Bri..ttt.." I cried. I looked up to her and saw her mouth the words, 'You won't.' I rose up from my seat and kissed her so softly, afraid that she would break. "I'm so scared B. They did so many tests on you and I don't know what – " _

_She put a finger against my lips to stop my rambling and with the faintest of words, she whispered, "I love you San.."_

"_I love you to Britt, always and forever."_

_I kissed her once more and told her to get some rest when I heard knocking outside our door. I got up to open it and saw Dr. Richards standing outside with a stoic expression._

"_Uhm. What's wrong doctor?"_

"_I got the results from the biopsy and additional scans that we made."_

"_And?"_

"_And, you're –"_

"_Girlfriend."_

"_And you're girlfriend…she has cancer. Cancer of the brain."_

"_Cancer? What? How? I mean she's perfectly fine when she left this morning! How can it be cancer?!"_

"_This type of cancer –"_

"_Stop saying cancer!"_

"_Okay. This type of disease is very rare and is very difficult to foresee. It doesn't show any symptoms, not until it's already in an advanced state."_

_Now I know just a little about cancer and what I know is that when someone has stage 4 cancer, their chances of surviving are very, very slim to none. "What stage?"_

"_Four. I'm really sorry._

And that's how my world came crashing down. Brittany's still too young. For a 23 year old, she still has a lot to do, many places to see, dreams to fulfil. We haven't even gotten married yet. She and I want kids – a life together in the future with the stereotypical white picket fence surrounding a house with blue trimmings, a garden bursting with every flower imaginable, a tree house for our kids and her, a trampoline in the center of our backyard, Lord Tubbington 2.0 – all going down the drain due to this fucking disease.

Life. Is. Unfair.

Did I mention that Brittany went to the doctor with Angie and Rose when I was running errands and they found out that Britt only had a week to live? Fucking hilarious right?

Life. Is. Such. A. Bitch.

* * *

**A/N: I also have two other stories entitled "Chances" and the other one is "Changes". You might want to check it out :) Reviews are highly appreciated :)**


End file.
